Ruined
by VexVulpes
Summary: A glimpse at what happened to Ness while Lucas was running from the Porky Statue. Oneshot, onesided Porky/Ness, rated T for Ness molesting and slight swearing


I'm in the mood for angst. What better way to get my angst than a lovely Ness/Pokey oneshot?

The idea came from me wondering what Ness was doing while Lucas was being chased by the Pokey Statue. While there are fics from others about what our capped psychic was doing, I wanted my own twist. Also, if anyone asks how Porky escaped the Absolutely Safe Capsule, Taboo did it. Yup. Saw Porky was pretty fucking messed up and recruited him into his army.

Like in my fic "Sunda" this Ness has an accent.

I don't own anything. Seriously. If I did, there'd be a Mother 3 translation. Because it's an amazing game.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten here.

Onyx eyes cautiously scanned his surroundings, his grip on his baseball bat tightening. As far as Ness Ofdenson could tell, he was in the remains of what looked like a long abandoned zoo, the rust on some of the broken cages indicating that it had been in this state for quite a while. The sky above him was heavy and choked with purple clouds, almost as if mourning the loss of what may have, at one point in time, been a fun place.

This was his third time attending this tournament. The first time he had found himself with three others in a dark room until they were found by a plump man in overalls. The second he had appeared in a replica of his hometown and had been told that, from now on, this was where he would spawn for tournaments.

This place was definitely not Onett.

The young psychic continued walking, on edge and suspicious of his surroundings. The atmosphere in this place was horrid; something about it filled him with a sense of helplessness and dread. No doubt if he had come here before he had faced the essence of evil itself, he would have been overwhelmed and reduced to a crying mess. However, that didn't stop him from taking in the feelings, biting his lip as he continued to make his way to who knows where...

There was a scraping sound and he hurriedly rolled to the side, watching as a humongous metallic spider leg stabbed into the ground where he had been just seconds earlier. Leaping to his feet, Ness growled in anger as he spotted an all too familiar mecha.

"Pokey."

The leg retracted, the mecha rising to loom over the boy standing his ground. As if hearing him the mecha's legs spread out and bent, allowing the capsule connected to lower so that Ness and its owner to see each other face to face. Behind the glass, his ex-friend grinned.

"Oh. Fancy meeting you here, Ness."

"Watt ah'a you doin' heya, Pokey?" the capped boy spat, glaring at the blue skinned boy before him. Inside though, Ness was horrified at the other's appearance. While the last time they had met Porky Minch had looked slightly blue with his blonde hair completely bleached, now he looked much worse. While his body was that of a child, he looked old, skin wrinkled and frail as if he were an old man. The psychic boy fought back a shudder, resisting the urge to step back.

"What? No friendly greetings for an old friend?" Porky suddenly coughed, a painful hacking sound that made Ness flinch. Once the coughing died down the blue skinned boy wheezed. "Shocked at how I look? Turns out time travel abuse isn't without its risks. Good news is that I'm immortal now. I'll be alive hundreds of years after you croak and die."

"Weya not fends, Pokey. We stobbed bein' fends seh moment you joined Giygas."

Porky coughed again, body jerking with each hack. "And to think that I may have come to apologize to you. I didn't, by the way. Taboo sent me. Ripped me out of the Absolutely Safe Capsule and said I wouldn't be allowed to go back in until..." He trailed off, wheezing once more, trying to catch his breath. "Until I helped him out. Then he sent me here. Told me to herd some idiot into a trap. Don't think you're the idiot though. 'Cause I already got my statue chasing some idiot."

"T'ab?" Ness blinked, staring at Porky curiously. "Wait, someone else is heya? Waya?" If what Porky was saying was true, then Ness needed to help this person out before they ended up falling for this trap.

"Can't have you saving them, Ness. I know you're a hero, but you should just drop it and give up. Taboo is powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Giygas." Coughing. "Maybe if you go home now, I won't have to kill you."

"I won' just let sis 'Taboo' guy win. I'll beat you, sen find sis Taboo and beat 'im too." Before Porky could react Ness charged, leaping and raising his bat to strike the glass of the mecha's capsule.

He didn't expect a spider leg to rise up and knock the bat out of his hands though. Or for the same spider leg to pin him against the glass, sharp metal digging into his back as the capsule opened and he fell onto Porky. Dazed and confused at how quickly things had turned, he found he couldn't react fast enough when large arms wrapped around him, holding him close as a rasping voice whispered in his ear.

"I missed you."

His eyes widened, heart freezing in his throat as his body tensed. A hand made itself known by burying itself in his hair, knocking his cap off and out of the capsule. Porky... Porky was...

"I always thought of you. While I was ruining those stupid islands and toying with the lives of those stupid people. I wanted you to be there, Ness. I wanted you."

Playing with his hair. Fingers stroking his neck. He felt sick. Disgusted. Violated. He shuddered, trying to break free. "Let go... Let go!"

"Not even my favorite Chimera could replace you. It had to be you. I had dreams. Dreams of us. You by my side. Like in the old days."

"Let go ob me!" He struggled, panicking as the grip on him tightened, an arm moving to encircle his waist. "Pokey, let go!"

"I was stupid Ness. I rejected you because I was scared. I was scared of what you could do and because of that I pushed you away. I never should have let you go."

"Pease Pokey!" His voice cracked, eyes stinging as he tried to push away, tried to think straight and do something, anything to escape. "Pease let go!"

"I've realized something Ness. All those days... weeks... months... years... Wanting you. Needing you."

"Po-" A hand grabbing his chin cut him off, forcing him to look up and face the other. He trembled, a deer caught in the headlights as Porky smirked, leaning in close.

"I love you."

He inhaled sharply, caught off guard as Porky slammed their lips together. At first, Ness found himself too dumbstruck to move, but as the situation sank in he jerked, resuming his struggle to escape. Strong arms once again pinned him to the larger boy however, nails digging into the small of his back as he was restrained and a tongue forced its way into his mouth, making him gag. He couldn't use his PSI with the other preoccupying his mouth and struggling was getting him nowhere.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Porky pulled back, wheezing and gasping for air. Ness panted, barely noticing the tears streaming down his face.

His first kiss.

Stolen.

By Porky of all people.

"It's a shame, Ness. I don't think Taboo will let me keep you." A cough. Once he continued, his voice was smug, dangerous. "I'll have to enjoy what time we have now."

"N-No."

"Hm?"

"No! No no no no no!" He squirmed, eyes clenching shut, mind focusing on psionic powers within. "PK Sunda!"

A bolt of blue electricity shot out of his hands, shocking Porky and forcing him to let go. Ness hurriedly scrambled away, collapsing to the ground below and shaking in rage and terror. As a spider leg swiped at him he dodged and grabbed his hat, tugging it on and glaring at the mecha.

"You ass!" The overweight boy's voice was harsh, dripping in acidic anger. "I tell you my feelings and this is how you repay me! ?"

"PK Fiya!" Flames sparked from his fingertips, creating a wall between Ness and the mecha. Turning on his heal the capped boy fled, picking up his baseball bat as he ran. A horrible scraping followed, informing him that Porky was on his trail. As horrified and pissed Ness was at him, he could wait. He had to find this other person before it was too late...

"Run while you can, Ness! I will make you mine!"


End file.
